That Day Before After
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: Saat aku tidur, kau ada disana. Di dalam mimpiku, kau ada disana, saat aku terbangun, kau juga ada disana. Jika aku mati, apa kau masih akan ada disana?" *summary failed* *RnR?*


**Disclaimer: Monsta/Animonsta**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Mistery/Supranatural(maybe)**

 **Warning: Elemental Siblings, semi OOC, AU, no super power, One-Shoot, Slight!HalixYaya, sedikit Angst, gaje, dll**

 **Wanna Read? Okay then~!**

* * *

 _Monday, 15 August, 20xx, 12.01.P.M._

Boboiboy Halilintar menyeka keringat yang sedikit menetes dari dahinya, sedikit menurunkan topi hitam berhias petir merah miliknya agar bisa terhindar dari sengatan matahari kemudian segera melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Hari ini pemuda berusia 14 tahun tersebut sedang tidak ada kegiatan, dan dirinya juga sedang bosan di rumah, jadi si Boboiboy sulung tersebut memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar, tapi hal itu langsung di sesalinya setelah menyadari betapa panasnya hari ini.

Lagipula, memang salahnya sendiri yang mau saja keluar rumah di jam ketika matahari sedang bersinar di puncak.

Karena kepanasan, Halilintar memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan berniat meminta Gempa membuatkan es kopi untuk mendinginkan tenggorokan dan juga tubuhnya.

15 menit menyusuri jalan setapak, tanpa sadar kaki berbalut sneakers hitam-merah tersebut telah membawanya ke taman bermain Pulau Rintis yang tidak jauh dari lapangan sepak bola yang biasa digunakan Blaze dan Gopal untuk bermain.

Awalnya Halilintar tidak berniat untuk tinggal, tapi hal itu diurungkannya begitu melihat siluet seseorang berjaket biru tua dengan topi yang dipakai miring, sedang duduk di atas salah satu ayunan disana.

Setelah berpikir sebentar, Halilintar akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri pemuda di atas ayunan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini?" Halilintar menegur pemuda tersebut, sambil duduk di ayunan kosong disampingnya.

"Ah…Kak Hali ya?" gumam pemuda bernama Boboiboy Taufan yang lahir beberapa menit setelah Halilintar tersebut pelan.

"Kak Hali sendiri? Baru darimana?" tanya Taufan tanpa menjawab.

"Hanya sedang membuang-buang waktu," jawab Halilintar seadanya.

"Kau tidak main skateboard seperti yang biasa kau lakukan?" Halilintar kembali bertanya.

"Lagi nggak mood. Lagian aku juga biasanya main di sore hari," jawab Taufan sambil mengelus seekor kucing kecil berbulu hitam di pangkuannya (yang keberadaannya baru saja disadari oleh Halilintar).

"Panas sekali sih, hari ini…jadi aku juga agak malas untuk main, dan aku juga malas untuk pulang jadi begini deh," sambung Taufan sebelum Halilintar kembali bertanya.

"Hmm…yah. Itu karena sekarang sudah masuk musim panas, jadi wajar saja," komentar Halilintar dengan mata yang terus melirik kucing hitam yang tampak senang tidur di pangkuan Taufan.

"Memang benar…dan kakak tau? Aku…sepertinya membenci musim panas," Halilintar kembali menatap sang adik yang kini sedang menengadah ke arah langit dengan seulas senyum kecil, sedikit membuat Halilintar bingung dengan sikap adiknya yang tidak seperti biasa ini.

"Begitu kah…? Aku rasa aku bisa memahaminya," gumam Halilintar yang ikut menatap langit, sambil berpikir bahwa cukup aneh bagi orang seperti Taufan untuk membenci musim panas yang biasanya selalu disambut dengan ceria oleh kebanyakan orang meski memang suhu di siang hari menjadi meningkat.

"Meoww!"

"Ah, ya ampun!" Taufan tersentak kaget ketika kucing hitam yang tadinya tertidur di pangkuannya tiba-tiba memekik dan melompat lalu berlari keluar taman.

"Hey! Tunggu!" Taufan melompat turun dari ayunan dan dengan cepat mengejar sang kucing yang telah berbelok menuju jalan raya. Halilintar juga ikut mengejar, lebih tepatnya mengikuti Taufan yang tampaknya tidak ingin melepaskan kucing kecil tersebut.

Halilintar kembali heran, karena untuk ukuran kucing, larinya cukup cepat-bahkan terlalu cepat sampai-sampai orang yang atletis seperti Taufan (juga dirinya) harus berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar hewan tersebut.

Kedua saudara kembar tersebut terus berlari mengejar sang kucing sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di seberang zebra cross yang sunyi tanpa ada satu orang atau kendaraan pun.

"Dia disana," gumam Taufan lalu melanjutkan larinya begitu netranya menangkap si kucing yang diam di tengah zebra cross.

Halilintar yang baru sampai hanya terdiam di pinggir trotoar, sebelum netra semerah rubynya melebar melihat lampu jalan di pinggir trotoar yang tadinya hijau berganti menjadi merah.

Dan anehnya, sebuah truk kanvas besar muncul dari ujung jalan yang tadinya sangat sepi tersebut begitu Taufan telah tiba di zebra cross untuk menangkap si kucing.

"Gawat! Taufan, mundur! Ada-"

Tiiit!

Mobil besar yang melaju kencang tersebut membunyikan klaksonnya dan berusaha untuk mengerem, tetapi semuanya sudah terlambat.

Taufan sendiri yang kehilangan keberadaan si kucing hanya bisa berdiri menyaksikan truk besar tersebut yang sepertinya akan menjadi hal terakhir yang akan dia lihat.

Braaakk!

Dan topi miring miliknya pun terbang terbawa angin.

.

.

.

Halilintar membeku di tempat, penglihatannya terasa buram, apalagi melihat cipratan cairan merah tersebut yang sedikit mengotori jaket dan celana hitamnya.

Entah ekspresi apa yang ingin dia perlihatkan, kini dirinya hanya bisa terpaku dengan wajah bingung seperti orang buta arah di pinggir trotoar, menyaksikan tubuh Taufan yang tersungkur dengan cairan merah yang mewarnai hampir seluruh bagian pakaiannya.

"T-t-taufan…"

Halilintar perlahan jatuh terduduk karena kakinya mendadak melemah bagaikan agar-agar, tangannya dengan gemetar menyentuh permukaan pipinya yang sedikit terciprat noda merah, sebelum akhirnya menampar dirinya berkali-kali, berharap apa yang dia lihat saat ini hanyalah halusinasi atau ilusi.

Pipi terasa sakit dan sedikit memar akibat tamparan berulang kali dari tangannya sendiri, Halilintar perlahan menggerakkan kepalanya, terkejut melihat kucing hitam yang sedaritadi di kejar-kejar adiknya, sedang duduk diam di seberang trotoar, dengan mata merahnya yang seolah-olah memang sedang menatap Halilintar.

"Kau…"

Halilintar mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang sedang kucing itu lakukan, namun sedetik setelah penglihatannya menjadi lebih jelas, Halilintar mendapati tak ada lagi kucing disana, berganti menjadi seorang pemuda berjaket dan topi serba hitam dengan mata merah yang menatap kosong mata merah Halilintar, dan sedetik setelah itu Halilintar menyadari, pemuda yang berdiri di seberangnya itu benar-benar mirip dengan dirinya, yang beda hanya jaket dan topi orang itu hitam polos tanpa motif apapun.

"Siapa…kau?" Halilintar bergumam dengan suara lemah, masih syok dengan kejadian di hadapannya, dan kurang yakin apa orang di seberang jalan tersebut bisa mendengarnya.

"Seperti yang sudah kau lihat," pemuda tersebut bersuara-cukup untuk di dengar Halilintar. Halilintar masih diam di tempatnya, menunggu lanjutan kalimat dari pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda berpakaian hitam tersebut mengangkat wajahnya menatap Halilintar, kemudian menyeringai tipis, membuat mata merah pekatnya itu menyipit, "Ini semua…bukan mimpi," ucapnya, langsung membuat Halilintar merasa sesak napas.

"A-apa…" Halilintar tersungkur, dan dirinya merasa matanya semakin lama semakin berat untuk tetap terbuka, hal terakhir yang Halilintar lihat adalah senyum kosong pemuda tersebut, sebelum sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

* * *

Halilintar membuka matanya, dan dengan cepat segera bangun meski kepalanya sedikit pening.

"Apa…kenapa bisa aku…?" Halilintar menatap sekelilingnya, kini pemuda tersebut masih berbalut piyama dan sedang duduk di atas kasur kamarnya sendiri.

Masih dalam keadaan bingung, Halilintar beranjak dari kasurnya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, berusaha mengesampingkan dulu keganjilan yang sebelumnya dia alami.

.

.

.

"Ah, Kak Hali sudah bangun. Padahal baru saja mau ku kerjai,"

Halilintar kembali terlonjak kaget-meski hal itu hanya ditunjukkan lewat tatapan matanya-begitu melihat siapa yang telah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"T-taufan…?" Boboiboy Taufan memiringkan kepala bingung melihat reaksi kakaknya yang tidak biasa tersebut.

"Ada apa kak? Ada sesuatu?" tanya Taufan.

"B-bukan apa-apa…aku mau keluar dulu," gumam Halilintar berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya dan segera berlalu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku tak tau apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi Kak Hali tolong jemput Gempa. Katanya dia mau ke minimarket membeli tepung dan gula, tapi ini sudah terlalu lama," pinta Taufan.

"Aku mengerti…lalu kau…" Halilintar berbalik menatap Taufan sambil berusaha untuk tetap berwajah datar, "Jangan pergi kemana pun, jika tidak ingin terluka," ucapnya dengan nada sedingin mungkin, sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Taufan yang melongo di tempatnya.

.

.

.

Halilintar menyeka keringat yang sedikit menetes dari dahinya, sedikit menurunkan topi hitam berhias petir merah miliknya agar bisa terhindar dari sengatan matahari kemudian segera melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sebelumnya, Halilintar telah mengecek ponselnya.

Hari ini hari minggu, tanggal 14 agustus, jam 11.45 siang.

Pemuda bertopi lurus tersebut telah tiba di minimarket, tetapi tidak menemukan Gempa di setiap sudut tempat tersebut. Halilintar merasa sedikit khawatir, meski percaya bahwa adik keduanya itu bisa menjaga dirinya.

Tapi sebagai kakak Halilintar tentu saja akan merasa khawatir.

Apalagi setelah mengalami mimpi itu…

.

.

.

15 menit menyusuri jalan setapak, tanpa sadar kaki berbalut sneakers hitam-merah tersebut telah membawanya ke taman bermain Pulau Rintis yang tidak jauh dari lapangan sepak bola yang biasa digunakan Blaze dan Gopal untuk bermain.

Halilintar terdiam melihat taman yang sama persis dengan yang ada di mimpinya tersebut. Tentu saja, karena mimpinya memang merefleksikan apa yang dia lihat di dunia nyata, dan nyatanya taman bermain itu memang seperti ini.

"Kak Halilintar?"

Halilintar sedikit tersentak kemudian segera menoleh ke belakang, mendapati seorang pemuda berwajah identic dengannya, tetapi memakai jaket hitam-kuning dan topi senada yang dipakai terbalik. Di genggaman tangan kirinya terdapat kantung plastik yang sepertinya berisi belanjaannya dari minimarket.

"Gempa ya? Kau darimana?" tanya Halilintar tenang.

"Aku dari minimarket tadi, tapi masih mampir ke kedai es krim dulu karena aku kepanasan," jawab Gempa sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu ya? Hari ini memang cukup panas sih. Karena ini sudah masuk musim panas," gumam Halilintar.

"Ah, ada kucing," Halilintar diam menatap adik keduanya yang kini sedang berjongkok dan mengelus kepala seekor kucing hitam yang tampaknya juga menikmati elusan tangan Gempa pada tubuhnya.

Halilintar mulai merasa bahwa kucing di depannya ini cukup familiar, namun tidak menginterupsi adiknya yang masih asik bermain dengan kucing tersebut.

"Hari ini memang musim panas…" Gempa bergumam, sedangkan Halilintar terlihat masih hanyut dengan pikirannya.

"Kakak tau? Aku…sepertinya membenci musim panas," Halilintar sontak menatap Gempa yang masih mengelus kepala kucing tersebut, tetapi kini matanya sibuk meneliti gumpalan awan yang terdapat di langit biru cerah.

Dan bagaikan déjà vu, Halilintar ikut menatap langit bersama adiknya yang masih dalam posisi jongkok, "Begitu kah…? Aku rasa aku bisa memahaminya," gumam Halilintar, merasa seperti pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya.

"Ah! Kucingnya…" Gempa sedikit terkejut melihat kucing yang tadinya begitu tenang di elus berlari cepat menuju belokan jalan secara tiba-tiba.

Gempa segera bangkit dari posisinya, hendak mengejar kucing tersebut.

Dan saat itu juga bayangan tentang mimpi semalam langsung melintas secepat kilat ke dalam kepala Halilintar.

"Tunggu," Halilintar dengan cepat menahan pergelangan tangan Gempa.

"Kau baru belanja kan? Sebaiknya kita pulang dulu," ucap Halilintar berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

"Oh benar, aku hampir lupa. Ya sudah deh," tukas Gempa.

Halilintar menghela napas lega, dan segera berjalan mengikuti Gempa yang duluan menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Hey, mereka hampir selesai membangunnya ya?" Gempa menatap kagum sebuah bangunan besar yang saat ini baru setengah jadi dan ramai para pekerja yang sibuk bekerja membangun gedung tersebut.

Halilintar hanya diam, merasa tidak ingat bahwa pernah ada konstruksi bangunan di tempat ini sebelumnya.

"Hey! Jangan berdiri terlalu dekat disana, kalian tidak melihat tandanya?" salah seorang pekerja berteriak dari atas karena Halilintar dan Gempa berdiri di dalam area pembangunan.

"Ah, maaf…" Halilintar membalas, namun suaranya kalah kencang dengan seorang pekerja lain.

"AWAAASS! Besi penyangganya jatuh!"

Halilintar tersentak dan dengan reflek langsung menjauh dari area tersebut, tetapi kemudian otaknya kembali mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh tidak…Gempa! Gempa! Kau dimana…?!" Halilintar berlari menerobos asap debu yang diakibatkan bongkahan besi yang berjatuhan, dengan panik berusaha mencari adiknya yang sempat dia lupakan tadi.

"Gempa! Gempa, kau…"

Halilintar kembali terpaku, mendapati adiknya terbaring di tanah, dengan beberapa tongkat besi yang menembus tubuhnya. Bisa terlihat genangan cairan merah mengental di sekitar tubuh pucat tersebut.

Halilintar menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena mual, merasa matanya kini berair, dan dengan perlahan jatuh terduduk di pinggir jasad sang adik kedua.

"Lagi-lagi…"

Halilintar ingin sekali berteriak, namun entah kenapa suaranya terasa seperti tersangkut di tenggorokannya, sehingga Halilintar hanya bisa bergumam berkali-kali dengan suara serak.

"I-ini…ini tidak nyata…ini hanya mimpi…ini bohong…" Halilintar terus-menerus bergumam, mengabaikan kerumunan yang mulai mengerubungi adiknya bagaikan semut yang mengerumuni gula.

"Tidak…ini semua seperti yang sudah kau lihat,"

Suara familiar itu kembali muncul, Halilintar langsung mengangkat kepalanya, mengedarkan pandangannya hingga akhirnya mendapati pemuda serba hitam itu lagi, yang kini sedang duduk di atas pagar pembatas.

"Ini semua…bukanlah kebohongan," gumamnya dengan senyuman kosong tanpa artinya.

Halilintar kembali merasa pusing, hingga akhirnya tersungkur dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

 _Sunday, 14 August, 20xx, 11.30.A.M._

"Kak Halilin!"

Halilintar mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dan kini menatap adik kembar berhoddie orange-hitam di depannya dengan bingung.

"Kak Halilin denger nggak sih?" tanya pemuda tersebut cemberut.

Halilintar memperhatikan sekelilingnya, mendapati dirinya kini sedang duduk di atas ayunan sedangkan adik ketiganya, Boboiboy Blaze sedang asik bermain di atas perosotan.

"Blaze…? D-dimana yang lain?" Halilintar bertanya dengan ragu.

"Hah? Kak Halilin ngomong apa sih?" Blaze dengan cepat meluncur turun, kemudian berpindah menuju ayunan disamping Halilintar.

"Kak Gempa lagi bantuin Kak Taufan belajar kimia, karena nilainya amburadul sekali. Terus Ice seperti biasa, lagi ngorok di rumah," jelas Blaze.

"O-oh…begitu yah?" gumam Halilintar.

"Huaah…panas sekali. Aku memang suka api, tapi kalo suhu siang hari kayak gini kan lain ceritanya," keluh Blaze sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan topinya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah masuk musim panas kan?" komentar Halilintar.

"Iya sih…hah…" Blaze mendesah kemudian mengarahkan tatapan mata jingganya ke arah langit biru, "Kakak tau? Aku…sepertinya membenci musim panas," gumam Blaze sambil tersenyum kecil.

Halilintar terdiam, mulai merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Begitu kah…? Aku rasa aku bisa memahaminya…" gumam Halilintar yang kemudian menyesali perkataannya.

"Ah…kucing itu akhir-akhir ini selalu bermain disini," Blaze tersenyum geli melihat seekor kucing hitam sibuk mengendus-ngendus pinggiran komedi putar.

Halilintar hanya memandangi aktivitas kucing tersebut tanpa suara.

Entah kenapa, Halilintar merasa tidak menyukai kucing itu.

Entah kenapa…

"Aku akan mengejarnya," Blaze segera bangkit dari ayunan, namun pergerakannya terhenti karena Halilintar menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Ada apa, kak?" tanya Blaze penasaran.

"Tidak…ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Sebaiknya kita pulang," ucap Halilintar penuh penekanan.

Blaze hanya memiringkan kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan karena kebetulan perutnya sudah berbunyi.

Kedua saudara kembar tersebut segera pergi meninggalkan taman bermain dan pulang menuju rumah mereka.

.

.

.

"Hey, Blaze…hanya perasaanku saja…atau rumah kita seperti menjadi lebih jauh?" Halilintar membuka suara, pasalnya sudah hampir 20 menit mereka meninggalkan taman bermain, namun tanda-tanda keberadaan rumah mereka belum terlihat.

"Hmm? Tidak kok, Kak Halilin ngelindur ya?" canda Blaze dengan senyum kekanak-kanakkannya.

Halilintar hanya bisa diam sambil berdoa semoga tidak ada hal aneh yang menghambat mereka.

"Oke, tinggal lewat sini dan kita akan sampai," ucapan Blaze tersebut sedikit membuat Halilintar lega meski dirinya harus tetap waspada untuk apa yang akan terjadi.

"Tempat apa ini?" gumam Halilintar tidak mengerti dan tidak ingat mengenai keberadaan trotoar di jalan tol, dan lagi sejak kapan ada jalan tol di Pulau Rintis?

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Halilintar, karena Blaze sendiri sedang asik berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Blaze, ini berbahaya. Kita…harus cepat," ucap Halilintar cemas.

"Nggak apa-apa, Kak Halilin. Kita biasa lewat sini kok," ucap Blaze santai.

"Nah, itu rumahnya sudah kelihatan," Blaze dengan riang menunjuk sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup untuk ditinggali oleh mereka berlima ditambah orang tua dan kakek mereka, sudah nampak di ujung jalan.

Halilintar masih belum menunjukkan reaksi apapun, sedangkan Blaze sudah mulai menapaki anak tangga menuju jalan setapak dibawahnya.

"Blaze, kau harus…"

"Whoaa!" ucapan Halilintar terpotong, karena Blaze entah bagaimana bisa terpeleset begitu menapaki anak tangga ketiga.

"A-ah…Blaze!" Halilintar dengan sigap berusaha menangkap tangan Blaze, namun pemuda berhoddie jingga tersebut malah mendorong kakaknya untuk menjauh hingga Halilintar jatuh terduduk di pinggir tangga, sedangkan keberadaan Blaze sudah tak bisa dilihat oleh Halilintar lagi.

"Ukh…Blaze, Blaze!" Halilintar dengan cepat menuruni tangga tersebut, dan kembali syok melihat Blaze yang kini jatuh terkelungkup dengan seluruh tubuh di penuhi luka lecet, topinya terlempar entah kemana dan dari kepalanya bisa terlihat cairan merah mengalir perlahan hingga menggenang di sekitar lehernya.

Halilintar membeku, tidak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa.

"Kenapa…kenapa ini harus terjadi? S-sebenarnya ada apa ini…?" gumam Halilintar dengan suara serak dan bahu yang bergetar hebat, tidak tau harus menunjukkan reaksi seperti apa.

"Kenapa katamu? Ini sudah menjadi takdirmu," Halilintar menoleh, dan disana lah pemuda itu berada.

Pemuda serba hitam yang mirip dengan Halilintar tersebut sedang duduk di pinggir tangga sambil memasang senyum tanpa artinya, "Ini bukanlah ilusi," gumamnya.

Halilintar mendelik, merasa tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari orang itu.

Dan tidak pernah ingin mengerti apa maksudnya.

* * *

 _Sunday, 14 August 20xx, 11.15.A.M._

"Kak Halilintar,"

Halilintar terlonjak kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. "Kak Hali kenapa? Daritadi Cuma bengong aja di situ," Halilintar tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Taufan, tetapi fokus memperhatikan keadaan disekelilingnya. Ruang tamu, disana ada Gempa yang sepertinya sedang membaca buku, Taufan yang sedang membersihkan skateboardnya, dan…Blaze yang sedang bermain video game.

"Cih…" Halilintar mengurut pelipisnya frustasi, tidak tau harus merasa lega atau tidak dengan situasi ini.

Suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat setelah semuanya sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Halilintar menyadari sesuatu.

"Dimana Ice?" tanya Halilintar.

"Biasa, lagi bobo cantik di kamar," sahut Blaze tanpa menoleh.

"Oh…" Halilintar beranjak dari sofa dan melangkah menuju lantai dua tepatnya kamar si bungsu Boboiboy Ice.

"O iya, kalian semua…untuk hari ini sebaiknya jangan pergi kemana pun. Sepenting apapun, sedarurat apapun, jangan keluar rumah. Ini perintah," ucap Halilintar sebelum berlalu menaiki tangga.

"Kak Hali kenapa sih?" gumam Taufan tak mengerti.

"Entah, mungkin kurang perhatian," ucap Blaze cuek.

"Sudahlah, dengarkan saja. Bagaimana pun Kak Halilintar adalah kakak kita," sahut Gempa dengan senyum tenangnya seperti biasa, meski dirinya sendiri juga penasaran dengan perintah kakaknya yang tidak seperti biasa tersebut.

.

.

.

Halilintar mendesah, melihat Ice berada di kamarnya, namun tidak tidur melainkan sedang membaca sebuah buku bersampul biru dengan tangan kiri mengipasi dirinya menggunakan kipas tangan.

"Ice," Halilintar menegur duluan dengan volume suara normal. Ice melirik sebentar, kemudian kembali memfokuskan netranya pada buku di tangannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca?" tanya Halilintar.

"Hanya kisah romantis di musim panas," jawab Ice seadanya, membuat Halilintar sempat heran, sejak kapan Ice suka dengan kisah romansa?

Dan lagi, sejak kapan Ice suka membaca buku?

"Musim panas?" gumam Halilintar tanpa sadar.

"Yah…karena ini sudah musim panas," ucap Ice lagi.

"Hmm…" Halilintar bergumam kecil sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Kakak tau? Aku…sepertinya membenci musim panas," gumam Ice sambil menatap langit melalui jendela di samping tempat tidurnya.

Halilintar tertegun, lagi-lagi kalimat ini.

"Begitu kah…? Aku rasa aku bisa memahaminya," sahut Halilintar yang sedikit bingung karena ucapan yang dilontarkannya tanpa sadar tersebut.

Namun Halilintar sedikit merasa aman, karena ini di dalam rumah, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan kucing disini.

Halilintar kembali menghela napas, dan kemudian hendak berbalik keluar kamar, namun semua itu terhenti begitu mendengar suara-suara yang mendadak membuatnya merinding.

Ckris

Ckris

Halilintar menoleh, dan kaget setengah mati melihat Ice yang kini telah terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, dengan **gunting** menancap di lehernya, menciptakan noda merah di sekitar sprei putih tempat tidur tersebut.

"I-ice? Apa yang…" Halilintar tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Dirinya tidak mengerti, kenapa semakin lama ilusi ini menjadi lebih parah?

Kenapa harus adik-adiknya?

Dan kenapa kematian mereka semua semakin tidak wajar lama-kelamaan?

Halilintar tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi sekarang.

Kucing itu tidak disini, tapi kenapa…?

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali padamu,"

Halilintar terpaku, melihat sosok itu muncul untuk yang keempat kalinya di hadapannya.

Kali ini pemuda itu berdiri di sudut kamar, membuat dirinya hanya nampak samar-samar ditambah pakaian serba hitamnya tersebut. Yang bisa dilihat dengan jelas oleh Halilintar dari sosok itu hanyalah sepasang mata merah yang kosong tersebut.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dari ini. Semua ini…bukanlah sekedar halusinasi saja. Tidak peduli sejauh apa kau melarikan diri, kau akan tetap menyaksikan hal yang sama, berkali-kali…" untuk yang pertama kalinya, sosok itu mengucapkan kalimat yang cukup panjang, meski tentu saja itu bukan hal yang baik untuk Halilintar.

"Kau sudah menyaksikan apa yang terjadi terhadap orang-orang terdekatmu. Maka begitu, silahkan terus saksikanlah…" sosok itu tersenyum kecil sebelum menghilang, bersamaan dengan kamar Ice yang saat ini dipijaki Halilintar.

* * *

Entah bagaimana caranya, Halilintar kini berpindah ke suatu tempat yang hitam, dengan dinding yang dipenuhi dengan jam-jam dinding raksasa yang jarumnya semuanya menunjukkan angka yang berbeda.

Halilintar menyadari, diantara puluhan jam dinding tersebut, empat diantaranya telah berhenti berputar. Dan entah bagaimana, keempat jam tersebut berhenti tepat disaat kematian adik-adiknya.

"Begitu ya…? Jika semua jam ini berhenti berputar…artinya semuanya akan…berakhir?" gumam Halilintar sambil memandangi jam-jam dinding tersebut dengan sendu, tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana menghentikan kekacauan yang dilandanya.

* * *

 _Sunday, 14 August, 20xx, 11.00.A.M._

Boboiboy Halilintar menyeka keringat yang sedikit menetes dari dahinya, sedikit menurunkan topi hitam berhias petir merah miliknya agar bisa terhindar dari sengatan matahari kemudian segera melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Hari ini pemuda berusia 14 tahun tersebut sedang tidak ada kegiatan, dan dirinya juga sedang bosan di rumah, jadi si Boboiboy sulung tersebut memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar, tapi hal itu langsung di sesalinya setelah menyadari betapa panasnya hari ini. Lagipula, memang salahnya sendiri yang mau saja keluar rumah di jam ketika matahari sedang bersinar di puncak.

Karena kepanasan, Halilintar memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan berniat meminta Gempa membuatkan es kopi untuk mendinginkan tenggorokan dan juga tubuhnya.

15 menit menyusuri jalan setapak, tanpa sadar kaki berbalut sneakers hitam-merah tersebut telah membawanya ke taman bermain Pulau Rintis yang tidak jauh dari lapangan sepak bola yang biasa digunakan Blaze dan Gopal untuk bermain.

Awalnya Halilintar tidak berniat untuk tinggal, tapi hal itu diurungkannya begitu melihat siluet seseorang berpakaian serba pink dengan kerudung berwarna sama, sedang duduk di atas salah satu ayunan disana.

Setelah berpikir sebentar, Halilintar akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri pemuda di atas ayunan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hei," tegur Halilintar pelan.

Gadis berpakaian pink itu menoleh, kemudian tersenyum, "Halilintar ya? Ada apa?" sapanya ramah.

"Tidak…hanya berniat mampir," sahut Halilintar kemudian segera duduk di ayunan kosong di samping gadis itu.

"Yaya…kucing itu…" gumam Halilintar begitu menyadari Yaya sedang mengelus seekor kucing hitam kecil di pangkuannya.

"Oh? Aku menemukannya di atas perosotan. Menurutku dia lucu jadi aku bermain dengannya sebentar," jelas Yaya sambil tertawa kecil, entah apa yang lucu.

"Oh…kau tidak kepanasan?" tanya Halilintar lagi.

"Tentu saja, tapi aku sudah terbiasa. Lagipula kerudung bisa melindungiku dari panas kok," ucap Yaya dengan senyuman teduhnya.

"Ah…begitu. Hari ini memang sudah memasuki musim panas sih," komentar Halilintar.

"Iya sih…" Yaya bergumam kecil.

Suasana di taman bermain siang itu cukup hening, sebelum akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian Yaya membuka suara lagi.

"Ne, kau tau? Aku…sepertinya membenci musim panas," gumam Yaya sambil menatap langit dengan seulas senyum kecil.

Halilintar menatap gadis berkerudung pink tersebut sebentar kemudian menghela napas dan ikut menatap langit, "Yah…aku…aku juga membencinya," gumamnya.

"Meow!"

"Ah, astaga!" Yaya memekik kaget karena kucing hitam yang tadinya meringkuk dengan tenang di pangkuannya tiba-tiba melompat dan lari menuju belokan jalan.

"Hey! Tunggu!" Yaya melompat turun dari ayunan dan dengan cepat mengejar sang kucing yang telah berbelok menuju jalan raya. Halilintar juga ikut mengejar, lebih tepatnya mengikuti Yaya yang tampaknya tidak ingin melepaskan kucing kecil tersebut.

Halilintar kembali heran, karena untuk ukuran kucing, larinya cukup cepat-bahkan terlalu cepat sampai-sampai orang yang atletis seperti dirinya (juga Yaya) harus berlari sekuat tenaga mengejarnya.

Kedua remaja tersebut terus berlari mengejar sang kucing sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di seberang zebra cross yang sunyi tanpa ada satu orang atau kendaraan pun.

"Dia disana," gumam Yaya lalu melanjutkan larinya begitu netranya menangkap si kucing yang diam di tengah zebra cross.

Halilintar yang baru sampai hanya terdiam di pinggir trotoar, sebelum netra semerah rubynya melebar melihat lampu jalan di pinggir trotoar yang tadinya hijau berganti menjadi merah.

Dan anehnya, sebuah truk kanvas besar muncul dari ujung jalan yang tadinya sangat sepi tersebut begitu Yaya telah tiba di zebra cross untuk menangkap si kucing.

"Ah…itu kan…" Halilintar merasa waktu berhenti untuk sesaat, dan selama itulah Halilintar menyadari dirinya pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya.

Di ujung jalan, Halilintar bisa melihat kucing itu menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Tidak…"

Halilintar bergumam dengan suara rendah.

"Tidak kali ini!"

Halilintar dengan sigap langsung mendorong Yaya yang masih terdiam di tengah zebra cross hingga gadis itu terhindar dari truk besar tersebut.

Namun sebagai gantinya, Halilintar lah yang tidak bisa meloloskan diri dari bahaya tersebut.

Sesaat sebelum dirinya terhempas oleh truk, Halilintar bisa melihat sosok berbaju hitam itu menatapnya dengan bingung bercampur kaget, "Hmph…rasakan," gumam Halilintar dengan seulas senyum kecil sebelum pandangannya tertutupi oleh noda merah yang berasal dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Yaya yang berhasil menyelamatkan diri hanya berdiri terpaku di pinggir zebra cross menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan yang baru saja menimpa temannya tersebut.

Dan entah bagaimana, di seberang jalan Yaya bisa melihat dinding hitam disertari jam-jam dinding yang semuanya telah retak dan hancur, kecuali satu yang masih utuh meski telah berhenti berputar.

"Itu…"

Yaya perlahan berjalan mendekati dinding tersebut, dan entah apa yang merasukinya, satu pukulan darinya telah berhasil menghancurkan jam terakhir tersebut.

* * *

 _Monday, 15 August, 20xx, 12.30.P.M._

Gadis itu mendadak membuka matanya, setelah apa yang terjadi dalam tidurnya.

"Ukh…" Gadis bernama Yaya tersebut menggerang sebentar sebelum bangkit dari tidurnya meski kepalanya masih terasa pening.

Setelah memperhatikan jam di dindingnya, Yaya hanya mendesah dan kemudian memeluk kucing berbulu hitam yang sedang meringkuk di ujung tempat tidur.

"Payah…aku…gagal lagi," gumamnya dengan seulas senyum kecil sambil mengelus bulu si kucing, sementara kucing tersebut hanya membalas gumaman gadis itu dengan meongan kecil serta senyum samar tanpa arti.

.

.

.

End

* * *

 **Eh…majii de?! Fict macam apa ini?**  
 **Ehm…baiklah, pertama maafkan saya yang belum sempat melanjutkan fict-fict on-going saya dan malah muncul tiba-tiba dengan fict ber-plot gaje ini. Well, sebenarnya saya mau melanjutkan, tapi saya mendadak kena WB lagi, mana hp rusak lagi… *curcol***  
 **BTW, fict ini saya ambil dari video KagePro berjudul Kagerou Days yang ceritanya memang bikin saya deg-degan.**  
 **Fict ini 90% mirip dengan plot di video itu, hanya saja saya gunakan Halilintar, bersama empat elemen lainnya serta Yaya.**  
 **Nah, fict ini hanya one-shot, jadi nggak bakalan saya lanjutin. Saya sendiri ga tau ini fict supranatural atau apa…hehehe… *garuk tengkuk* *di cakar***

 **O iya, jika ada yang tidak paham, sebenarnya fict di atas itu tentang Yaya yang mengalami Lucid Dream. Apa itu Lucid Dream? Lucid Dream adalah kejadian dimana kita mimpi di dalam mimpi. Saya pernah mengalaminya sampai dua kali, dan serius…saya kira saya udah bangun waktu itu, sampai dibangunin emak , baru deh saya sadar…ternyata saya tidak sepenuhnya bangun, tapi cuman bangun dari mimpi saya dalam mimpi tersebut. Hehehe, untuk lebih jelasnya, silahkan Go Google ya~ ^^**

 **Nah, untuk fict ini, Yaya bermimpi menjadi Halilintar, terus Halilintarnya mimpi sampai empat tahap. Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, dan Ice, hingga akhirnya di mimpi terakhir, Halilintar (Yaya) bertemu dengan Yaya, sampai akhirnya Kagerou atau bisa dibilang Haze (sosok hitam yang terus-menerus di temui Halilintar yang menjelma menjadi kucing) tersebut dihentikan karena Halilintar (Yaya) mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan Yaya di dalam mimpi tersebut.**

 **Nah, saya kasih tau nih, sebenarnya diantara mereka semua, ada yang benar-benar telah meninggal di dunia nyata. Nah, menurut kalian siapa yang benar-benar telah meninggal? Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ice, atau Yaya? Saya tunggu jawabannya di kota review ya~ ^^ nanti untuk yang review akan saya balas lewat PM deh. Jadi, yang pengen tau jawabannya silahkan review~! ^^**

 **Oke, itu saja. Semoga saja saya bisa melanjutkan fict-fict lama saya ya. Oke, sampai jumpa di fict selanjutnya, see ya~! :D**

 **Give Some Review Please~**


End file.
